


I'll Walk You Home

by omgitsbrigitc



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsbrigitc/pseuds/omgitsbrigitc
Summary: An apology after the events of S1E10. Rated Teen & Up for language.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Mo, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	I'll Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, ep 10 Hurt Me, this probably won't be accurate by the time the next ep comes out. this is what I would like to happen, need that sweet sweet resolution. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a comment! song used in this work is "I Should've Kissed You" by One Direction.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqPGybTzXb4

At this point, Zoey has realized she has gone off the rails just a little bit, seen the trail of wreckage left in her destructive wake.  
  
Mo was there to help solve the argument with Simon, influencing the apology to her mother and Howie. So she was feeling better, but there was still the matter of Max. Max, her best friend, who she was quickly losing due to her own stupidity and inability to talk about her emotions in any capacity.  
  
She’s honestly surprised she has not started singing again.  
  
She knew she had to go apologize, but where would she even start? They have this floor rivalry, and she said some terrible things to him, all in addition to the whole feelings conversation they were skirting around.  
  
She crossed the hallway and knocked lightly on Mo’s door, and after a few moments the door opened.  
  
“Hey Mo, um. I’m sorry. About earlier. You tried to tell me about Simon and how it was a bad idea and I went ahead anyways and then that whole thing happened and you helped fix it even though I really pissed you off. And I guess I’m just, thankful you’re in my life. Um, yeah.”  
  
Mo looked mildly stunned at the sheer speed of the words that just came out of her mouth, attempting to process all the words. He blinked. “Zoey you do realize it is,” he looked down at his watch and then back at Zoey, “about two o’clock in the morning?”  
  
“I did not realize that, I am so sorry, again. Um. I have to go apologize to, uh, Max. And if I don’t do it now, it will never happen, and I’m not really prepared to find out what happens if that happens. So, um goodnight.” With a small wave, she went off down the stairs to leave Mo at the door, utterly confused about what had just happened.  
  
Zoey was on a mission, and there was very little that could stop her, especially the fact that it was two o’clock in the morning. Max did not live very far away, and it crossed her mind to text him or call to let him know that she was coming, but she was afraid if she did that, he would say no. Not an option.  
  
She arrived and began knocking at his door, continuously.  
  
“What the hell?” Max had opened the door, but Zoey had kept knocking on his chest, quickly stopping.  
  
“Max! I am so sorry, about everything. I have not been a good friend recently, especially in comparison to how incredible of a friend you have been. I am so happy for you getting this promotion but I can’t even quantify how much I miss you and how much I hate this stupid Chirp rivalry-”  
  
“Whoa! Slow down, what is going on?”  
  
“I have been an awful person recently, especially to you Max, and it’s inexcusable and I have been up all night, thinking about, uh, everything recently, and I just-”  
  
“Zoey, stop! I can’t do this right now, you need to go-”  
  
And that is when Zoey started singing.  
  
_I keep playing it inside my head,  
All that you said to me  
I lie awake just to convince myself  
This wasn't just a dream  
'Cause you were right here  
And I should have taken the chance  
But I got so scared  
And I lost the moment again  
It's all that I can think about  
Oh, you're all that I can think about  
Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when,  
When I should have kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
Every morning when I leave my house  
I always look for you, yeah  
I see you every time I close my eyes  
What am I gonna do?  
And all my friends say  
That I'm punching over my weight  
But in your eyes, I  
Saw how you were looking at me  
It's all that I can think about  
Oh, you're all that I can think about  
Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when,  
When I should have kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
When you stood there, just a heartbeat away  
When we were dancing, and you looked up at me  
If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way  
If I could replay, I would've never had let you go  
No oh, never had let you go  
Am I out of time?  
Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when,  
When I should have kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should've, I should've  
Oh I should've kissed you  
I should have kissed you  
_  
Zoey had been crying throughout the whole song, desperate to fix everything and maintain his attention. “No Max, I need to do this. I have been pushing everyone in my life away, especially you, and it isn’t fair because the one thing I have been trying to do is not lose you!”  
  
Max just continued to look stunned.  
  
“Watching you walk away today, hurt more than anything I have ever experienced Max, I couldn’t believe I had said it and I wanted to take it back but then you were gone and I just kept going. I nearly fucked up every relationship in my life, and I know you hate me right now-”  
  
“Zoey I could never hate you-”  
  
“-because I have done everything wrong, but I wanted to fight to keep you, I wanted to choose you, and God, I wish I had never gotten this stupid power.”  
  
He grabbed her upper arms and looked at her with such great intensity, she was surprised she did not burn up right then and there.  
  
“Zoey, breathe.”  
  
They took a few deep breaths together. “Zoey, I could never hate you, I was hurt, but I could never hate you.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“No. Zoey, thank you for the apology, but seriously, where is this coming from?”  
  
“My dad is degrading, rapidly. I, um, yelled at Howie. And my mom. I screwed with Simon’s feelings. I have been the worst best friend to you for weeks. Mo very quickly made me realize I was going to have to fix everything before I lost everyone important in my life.”  
  
He was still staring at her.  
  
“You Max, are so important to me, and I cannot imagine my life without you, and I know you probably want space, and I can give it to you, and it is like two o’clock in the morning so um, text me in the morning or-”  
  
He kissed her. She was stunned but quickly melted into it in relief.  
  
He pulled away. “I just heard you sing.”  
  
Her turn to look dazed and confused. “Oh, um-"  
  
“One Direction, huh? I never would have pegged you as a Directioner, Zoey.” he said with a cheeky grin, causing her to flush bright red.  
  
“I, um, that was, um. Nice.”  
  
He chuckled, “Forgive me for being abrupt, you were spiralling and I was just woken up by a girl I am crazy in love with.”  
  
She flushed even deeper, if that was possible. She kissed him on the cheek, looking relieved.  
  
“Goodnight, Max. I will text you in the morning, I guess, uh, later this morning. I’ll, um, go now.” She moved to leave, but he pulled her back for one last kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and murmured, “I'll walk you home, Zoey Clarke.”  
  
She smiled.__


End file.
